


You're My Kill of the Night

by atemplarteaparty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Implied Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemplarteaparty/pseuds/atemplarteaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The analyst is content to do as she's told, until the smartass comments begin to push too hard.  When she finally smarts off, her punishment and his revenge comes in the only way she'll listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Kill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning. Consent is only implied, not explicitly given. If this or power play is a trigger for you, run, do not walk away. One shot, though the relationship exists for more. Oh did I say shameless smut? I meant it.)

“I OWN YOU!” This was shouted through the headset at a level Melanie could probably have heard floors away. 

_Then kill me._ Her first thought nearly left her lips and she instead drew sharp breath and stopped in front of the door she needed to get into. “I didn’t think you liked me that way.” She spit back at him, spiteful, finally snapping from the oppressive terror. 

“What did you say to me?” His voice carried annoyance and from the creak of the chair, was shocked she’d grown a backbone at all. Her defiant silence only served to annoy him further and he rolled his eyes huffing out. “What I’m saying is, I don’t want to ruin your life.. so.. do as I say.” 

\---

 

She’d stayed late again, spending far too long in Helix, feeling a bit disoriented when she left her desk. Down the elevator didn’t help and she stumbled out the front doors. Across the parking garage she felt eyes on her as she walked closer to her car. From instinct she’d wrap her keys in her fist, recalling chain letters on “self defense”. A lot of good it’d do, but once she reached her car and opened the door, his voice came from behind her.

“Going home?” Her heart leapt into her throat, pounding in anxious terror and she turned around to look at him. 

“Yeah.. Doesn’t everyone after work?” She smirked lightly, trying to swallow her heart fully back into her chest. The laugh he gave her back left an electric shiver rolling up her spine, trying to convince her body to run rather than fight. 

In two more steps, he’d closed the distance between them, and was face to face with her, blocking her between the door and him, staring down at her with commanding eyes. “I asked you a question earlier. What did you say to me?” He demanded again, and she didn’t have an answer. Her brain was still too scattered, unable to think clearly. 

When she could provide no answer, he gripped her hair, pulling her head up to look into his eyes, kissing her deeply. She sank back against the open door, making a slight noise of terror but put forth no effort to run. Her thoughts screamed to get her to listen, but by this point she wasn’t fighting or running. His gloved hand gripped her throat lightly, enough to hold her in place, but allow her to breathe. 

“What? Not brave now?” His laughter was cold, and the echo in the concrete garage reminded her she was entirely alone. The hand around her throat pulled her closer, the bruising kiss getting deeper, and she fearfully reached out, as though finding comfort with her arms around him would make her feel better. 

“No.” He noticed her sudden warmth and pushed her away, the grip on her throat only relaxing as he forced her to her knees and could hold on no longer. The hand that let her go unzipped his jeans and he reached out to hold her head by her hair to keep her from running, furiously working himself up. She tried to look up at him, but he’d only force her head back into staring at the cock ready to be forced into her mouth.

She accepted this, a large part of her unwilling to say no even with her heart beating, and leaned forward as much as his grip on her hair would allow. He’d cast an intrigued look down at her, not expecting she was consenting at all, but wouldn’t be stopping to ask now either. The first thrust went far too deeply, and she struggled, the next few much the same until she nearly vomited on the pavement. With this he finally let her do as she wanted, watching her to see if she had any worth this way. 

Her trembling hand wrapped around his cock and she slowly recovered enough to try again, this time far more comfortable and her relaxing made things far better than sheer force allowed. Her hand gripped him and worked with her tongue up and down the shaft, focusing intently on what little noise he made and pleasure he seemed to get out of it. Her body trembled along with her hands, still quite afraid of him, even if she’d found him attractive enough to smart off to. 

A slight noise echo’d in the garage, the grin she couldn’t see bearing down on her. “Better hurry, sounds like someone is joining you.” This brought tears to her eyes while she struggled to work him off. Being caught felt far worse than anything he could threaten her with, leaving a knot in her chest while she thought about it. 

Her crying with mascara running down her face finally did the job for her, and with absolute silence he’d finished, holding still for a moment and harshly whispering down at her. “Swallow.” She nodded when he finally let her go, curling up slightly on the ground to think while he tidied himself up, grinning down at her again. “Oh cheer up. You volunteered.”

When she still didn’t move from her spot, cemented there while thinking about everything going away, he gave up and sighed. “Get in. I’m taking you home.” She would only move when the hands that had just held her to the ground forced her back up, and into the passenger seat of her own car. He retrieved the abandoned keys she’d dropped in shock when he kissed her and got in the other side, backing out of her parking spot. 

Still deep off in her haze she only spoke when he made it back to the parking lot below her building, and couldn’t get in without her key code. She whispered it and he knew what number belonged to her as well. This left her nervous but she shouldn’t have forgotten he claimed to know everything about her. Her address should have been the easiest part of “everything”.

She would stumble out of her own car without her purse and start over to the stairwell and he rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently as though she was a machine that refused to restart rather than an upset human. Her purse was put on her arm as though she was a mannequin, and he guided her up the stairs silently, holding her keys out to her. On the third floor, she left the stairwell still being followed and picked out the right key in the dim hallway light. 

He followed her inside as well, insistent that she not be alone. Her head tilted up at him, finally looking him in the eyes again and frowned deeply. “Why not?” 

“Because broken toys are no fun to play with. Go to bed.” He ordered her and followed to make sure she did as asked. When she sat down and slid her heels off, he shed the jacket and trainers on the floor, crawling into bed with her. The annoyed tone continued when he gave in and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He muttered something about “Fucking humans…” but didn’t leave because of it. 

Her form silently laid in the spot she was dragged into for a long moment before trying to wrap her arms around him again. This time it was allowed and she accepted things far more when offered comfort. He was satisfied with saying nothing, letting everything rushing through her head drown out anything outside. 

The first kiss made her body seize up, stiff and forced, though when his intentions were somewhat warmer this time, her limbs slowly relaxed, pulling him into kissing her deeply. She held onto him as though she was afraid she’d fall into some abyss if she let go and her kisses held on longer, lips refusing to pull away. Their faces remained close and she trailed tiny little kisses down to his throat making his hands clench around her head, holding her there and growling lightly in pleasure. 

She moved over, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him to keep her kissing up, whispering nothings that disappeared before they were heard. His hands slid down her back from her head and unzipped her work dress, pausing over the clasps of her bra to slip them apart and let it slide down her sides, slowly trying to work her out of her dress and hold her up against his neck too. 

This left her bold, leaning up when he pulled her dress forward to work her arms out of it, and she dipped low enough to shove his shirt upward and trailed kisses up towards his chest as motivation to get it off faster. He reacted by pushing her backwards and reaching behind him, pulling it over his head and flinging it on the other things he left on the floor, and while sitting up she let her dress slide off completely with her bra, kicking them off when she chased him back to her bed, kissing him deeply again. 

Her hips shifted to meet his, and she teased him still in her panties and him in jeans, getting her revenge for the long reign of terror. “Oh don’t you even start that shit with me.” He growled in her ear, gripping her by the hips and ripping her panties to the side, two fingers intruding on her, dancing down the side of her wet cunt for a long moment before plunging deeply within her. 

“I don’t want it.. All the pathetic cries, and this? Yes you do.” She shot him a look and pulled away a moment. 

“I never said I didn’t -want- to. But you never asked.” He kept the evil grin on his face and laughed at her in return. The only response to this was fluttering both fingers against her very deeply until he found a spot that made her face scrunch up and brushed his thumb against her clit. When she moaned and drooped her head forward against him, he stole another kiss from her. 

Her hands would grip at her sheets trying to hold her form up against his assault one hand reaching down to try to finish undressing him, needing his free hand to help her undo the button, and when she unzipped his jeans, he’d pull her hand to his cock again, silently expecting her to help arouse him back up. He’d kick his pants off to whatever spot they landed on her floor, and something about his lack of underwear did arouse her, slowly coming around to drenching his fingers still fucking her. 

“Good girl.” He muttered in her ear while finally withdrawing his hand right as she got close to pleasure, using it to force her panties down until she worked them off and sat up fully on her knees biting her lip. She shifted to meet his hips again and sunk onto his cock slowly, gently reaching out for his hands to stabilize herself for the first few minutes, working up a grinding rhythm on him. 

Once she was settled firmly grinding against the cock deep inside her, he’d grip her hips and push her into doing it the way he desired, commanding quite a bit more force to be pleased. Having him force her made her focus on the growing pleasure she’d been denied before and slowly she sunk closer and closer to lying on his chest, grinding against him and moaning deeply, only holding herself up by clinging to his shoulders. 

As she got lost, she let his guidance keep her going entirely, body rocking against his and slowly getting bolder with her volume. The moaning she had been swallowing back at the very beginning gave way to desperate cries of begging and pleading to get off. 

When she did come, and crashed fully onto his chest panting and crying out, he wasn’t satisfied and shoved her off of him. This sent him crawling to his knees and chasing after her, ripping her legs into the air and slipped back inside her, holding her legs straight and thrusting deeply into her.

Her body ached in post orgasm, over sensitive to further stimulation, the angle he grinded her at quickly becoming painful. Her blissful moaning turned to pained pleading, and devolved into begging. This brought fire to his eyes and her screams of pain are what finally sent him over the edge, fucking her roughly at the end until she’d taken to biting the other pillow on her bed to keep from screaming. 

He’d hold in place for a long moment, enjoying the last sounds of her pain, and gently tossed her away from him, crawling back into bed beside her, an evil grin on his face. “Now. One more time. What the fuck did you say to me?” She’d shrink a little, prompting him to wrap both arms around her and forcibly pull her back in. He waited expectantly, his stare demanding and unyielding. “I didn’t think you liked me that way..” She muttered, mumbling it out. 

“Well. You fucking know now don’t you?” His laugh at her was cruel and cold, even as his arms held her closer. She’d go to say something, but her body wanted nothing more than to lay down in the grasp that wouldn’t let her go.

“Go to sleep.” His last order came, and she would curl up on his chest where he forcibly held her and drifted off.


End file.
